Making Friends
by Me and my jacked up gang
Summary: What if Max and the Flock had a bunch of siblings? What if they met? What surprises come with meeting the rest of your family? Rated T for launguage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Unknown**__ POV_

"_They don't need to know. If they find out it could ruin the entire project. This cost millions of dollars if it fails then we are done for" A tall man in his late 20s exclaimed._

"_Think about it though. They have more of a family then they know about. If they find out it could help them. There is a better chance that this will have a positive affect on their survival and on them completing there mission" the other man explained, hoping the other would understand what he meant to happen with this._

_The first man looked at the second momentarily before deciding "Fine take flock 1 to the second flock. If this turns out badly then it's your head."_

_The second man muttered a quick "Thank you" before fleeing the room. He ran to his office and picked up his phone and began dialing a number. Someone immediately picked up the phone "Hello" a female voice said_

"_Get Alex and everyone else ready. They can finally meet with the others" the man said._

"_Ok Jeb have a good say" the woman said before hanging up. Jab leaned back in his chair thinking of a way to get Max and her flock to Texas to meet their siblings._

_**Love it? Hate it? Review and I'll update faster!**_


	2. Meeting Alex

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alex**

**Max's POV**

We finally got a house. The younger kids were always complaining about needing a house, so I thought about sure why not. We haven't seen a single eraser or flyboy in months. So we got a house. It's a big ranch style house in the middle of nowhere. And we are here legally we bought the house. The house has 7 bedrooms, a fully furnished kitchen (Your welcome Ig), 4 and ½ baths, a basement, an attic, a dining room, a living room, and about 4 more rooms that we don't know what we are going to do with. The outside is a dingy white. There is a black gated fence that goes al around the 30 acres of land. The place is surrounded by all sorts of trees. And it's actually not a bad house. It just really needs color help.

That's not the only thing new. On our second day here a little puppy showed up. Fang thinks it's a beagle collie mix. He knows more about that than I do so let's say that is the kind of dog it is. He is so cute. And no I'm not talking about Fang; I'm, talking about the dog. He ended up getting named Benji. I have no idea where the name came from but Nudge came up with it so its name is Benji. The dog is so cut. He's all fluffy. Great I'm turning girly just what I need.

Anyways here's what the flocks like now. Let's start with me. I'm still the same sarcastic Max. Nothing has really changed except the fact that I'm now 16, have my driver's license, and that I'm now dating Fang. Shocker I know. My powers well I can fly and run super fast. Not that exciting I know but it's really fun. And I'm super strong. I can fly carrying the entire flock. I can also tell where every one of the flock is and what they're doing, and I can breathe underwater. One last thing that's really cool. Hypnosis. Best thing in the world. For me anyway.

Let's go to Fang next. He is still the same silent, unemotional, black obsessed (no he's not goth or emo!) hot, sexy Fang. The only difference is that he is 16, can drive, and he's dating me. That was a little obvious I know but I still felt the need to tell you. His powers are invisibility (now he can do it whenever he wants, but he still can't sneak up on me), breathing underwater, and mind reading. It gets really annoying because I can't push him out like I can Angel. It sucks.

Iggy. Well Iggy still loves blowing things up (which reminds me I have to go get another alarm clock thanks to him), he's still an amazing cook and he's still blind. And he is still a sexist pig. He is 16 to but he doen't drive, and isn't dating any one. His powers are that he can make it so you can't hear sertain things. Like if we are having a conversation, all he had to do was think about it, and you could be standing next to us and you couldn't here us. Even if we were yelling. It's really cool, and useful, like this one time… Oh god I'm rambling.

Nudge. I swear the older that girl gets the fast she talks and the more she talks. It can get really annoying. It's to the point where I've almost used duct ape on her. She's 13, single, and pretty than heck. She only has two powers, unless you consider being able to talk your ear off then I guess she has three. Anyway the second one is being able to hack into any computer anywhere. And she can tell what's happened to anything since it was born/made/ect.

Gazzy. Toxic as ever. He can still imitate voices, which is also still annoying. The other day he freaking prank called one of his friends using my voice and let me tell you it wasn't funny. I'm not going to go into detail. Not yet anyway. Let's just say it's a really good thing Fang knew to wasn't me. He's 11 and single, thank god. I think I could handle Nudge dating, but not Gazzy. He can also change emotions. And he can tell what they are. (A/N kinda like Jasper in Twilight). It's kinda cool when nudge gets over excited or if someone gets depressed.

Angel. My baby, my little girl. She is 9 and loves pink. Her room is as small as my closet (her choice not mine) and it's pink. A very bright hot pink. She has so many powers it's not funny. What's she up to 30 now. She's not there yet, I hope. She can read minds and influence them, breath under water, morph and talk to fish. I think that's all. Who knows maybe when she wakes up she will start making rocks fly. She single. And she will be until I say so.

We go settled into the house. Painted, decorated, everything. Then we found our way downstairs where Iggy was making dinner. He was making fettuccini Alfred, garlic bread, green beans, and some kind of fruit. I think they are pears but I'm not sure. Fang was sitting on my right. To his right was Iggy, then Nudge then Gazzy, then Angel on my left. Half way through dinner the doorbell rang which was really strange. I looked up at Fang and he shrugged.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see, guess who. I'll give you a clue. It's not the Easter Bunny. Now if you guessed Santa well your wrong. But if you guessed Jab well you're partially right. Behind him was a girl. She looked like an older (by like 3 years) version of me.

"Hello Maximum." Jeb said. I replied with a simple "Hi." For some reason this caused the woman to laugh.

She looked at me and said "Hey, I'm Alex." Great she evens sounds like me.

"Alex is your older sister Maximum. She is the leader of the second flock. Which consists of 16 people" he said while Alex said "18 not 16 smart one" but Jeb ignored her comment. He continued with "I would like it if you would go live with them for a few months. It may do you some good to meet your siblings" by then the flock had gathered behind me and the younger kids and Total were asking "Can we? Can we?" I looked at Fang and he just shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a look that said "thanks" and he just smirked.

I looked at Alex and asked "You got room for us?" She laughed like it was a joke or something. "The house we live in has a total of 73 rooms. 26 bedrooms, 17 full baths, 12 half baths, and a bunch of other rooms, so ya we got room for ya."

I looked at the rest of my flock and said "get packed"

* * *

**I want 7 reviews before I update again! **


	3. Alex's side of the flock

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Siblings**

**Bass's POV**

We sat patiently on the couch waiting for Alex to return. And by we, I mean the flock that's here right now. She had left yesterday to go to Mannahatan to find our siblings, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Shall I go through the flock? The huge one that is. There is a total of 16 of us then the twins. My nephews. They are the most mischievous 19 month olds ever. They get into more shit than me and that's saying something.

Lets start with Alex's Sub family group. There is Kris, Alex, Sam, Max and John.

Kris is a know it all who loves food and basketball. He is tall blonde hair, blue eyes, and can easily pass Mak's older brother. He acts like a hick with an attitude and a sense of perverted humor. He's 25, making him 4 years older than me. Damn he's old.

Alex is… Alex. The only way to describe her. Sarcasm is her specialty. Shes got dirty-blonde hair and blue. She's still dating Drew. Them two needed to get engaged it's been what six years. They even have kids. She;'s an amazing cook. She hates it when people boss her around. She acts like a ditsy blonde but she is really smart. She can also find a way to kill you with anything. **(A/N I can do this to. If u review leave something like plastic fork of glass bowl and I'll come uo with a way to kill someone with it. I'll post it in the next chapter!) **It's actually kind of scary. Oh and she's 21

Sam is 18. Her dirty-blonde hair is always pulled back in a ponytail. She has eys that change from blue to gray depending on her mood. She's best friends with Randy and she's dating their older brother, Bo.

John is their younger brother. He's 12. His hair is brown hand kind o…

The door creaked open and in walked in Alex with seven people following and a dog. Alex walked in and the first thing she said is "Who dyed the chicken orange?!?!"

**I know its short and everything and I'm sorry for that. Remember review and leave a random item for the murder thing. And I need names for Alex and Drew's twin babies. Thanks. I want 10 reviews for this chapter!!**


	4. AN

Ok at my softball game yesterday I was an idiot. I partially jammed and possibly fractured my finger. Sooo I may not be updating for a while considering my hand inconstantly in ice. And because of softball, and because I have to get the house clean for a party.

Even if you don't want to know how I did it I'm gonna tell you anyways. And I'm talking bout my finger here people. So basically I was batting and the ball was pitched closer to me than I thought so instead of hitting the ball with my bat I hit it with my finger. And of course the ball had to have been pitched by one of the fastest pitchers in the league sooo it kinda hurt. And to make it even better we lost by 11 points.

I'll delete this as soon as I update again.

Truly sorry

Never-gonna-give-up


End file.
